


[Podfic]  so hold on tight

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>:  <em>The first thing Gerard noticed about Ray was his hair. The second thing that Gerard noticed about Ray were his hands. They were big and wide, tanned and strong. Over the years, Gerard found himself watching Ray’s hands and the memories were like photographs in his head.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by akamine_chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  so hold on tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [so hold on tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411605) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Originally posted [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/16198.html). Happy birthday, Aka!

cover art created by argentumlupine.

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/so%20hold%20on%20tight.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:05:20



## Direct download link (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012060609.zip) | **Size:** 5 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/so%20hold%20on%20tight.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
